


Шоколад

by kapitanova



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: Джейд/Тори, на заявку губы в шоколаде
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Шоколад

Жара стояла такая, что москиты дохли от солнечного удара, не долетая до своих жертв, а Джейд даже показалось, что она начала потеть. Быстро проведя тыльной стороной ладони по лбу она убедилась, что это неправда, и что ее способность все еще с ней. Зато почти все остальные способности ее покинули. Она могла только сидеть, откинувшись на спинку стула, и без остановки пить воду из пластиковой бутылки. От этого ее не смогли остановить даже учителя во время уроков, что уж говорить о законной перемене. Правда сейчас она для разнообразия переехала из класса в кафе «Асфальт».  
Сидеть за их обычным столом, на самом солнцепеке, было совершенно невозможно, поэтому Джейд согнала каких-то младшеклассников из-за не слишком удобного стола, располагавшегося прямо под лестницей. Хватило поднятой брови, даже ножницы доставать не потребовалось. Здесь было тесно и темновато, поэтому обычно сюда слеталась всякую мелюзга или ребята вроде Синджина. Но сегодня этот столик был единственным местом, над которым была тень. Поэтому Джейд без зазрения совести уселась на стул и достала из сумки очередную бутылку с водой.  
Но не успела она насладиться прохладой во рту, которую даровала ей вода, как ее оторвали от единственного интересного ей занятия.  
\- Привет! – сказал знакомый голос. Джейд не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что это Тори. Но все же она с сожалением сглотнула и повернулась к девушке.  
\- Вега, – она констатировала факт.  
\- Можно я сяду с тобой? – Тори сделала щенячьи глаза. Джейд кивнула в ответ и снова взялась за бутылку.  
Не то, чтобы они с Вегой стали друзьями в последнее время, но их отношения определенно начали налаживаться. Джейд обнаружила, что ее уже не так сильно раздражает привычка Тори постоянно находить во всем хорошие стороны. Она беззлобно огрызалась на ее заявления скорее по привычке, а иногда и вовсе забывала это сделать. Ей намного интереснее было ругаться с Беком, чем с Тори. А еще Джейд неожиданно для себя обнаружила, что ей нравится смотреть на Тори. И что вид аккуратной задницы Веги, обтянутой узкими джинсами, вызывает у нее чувства, далекие от дружеских. Джейд списывала это на долгое отсутствие секса после расставания с Беком, но с тех пор, как заметила свою тенденцию пялиться на Тори, старалась реже находиться с ней наедине.  
Джейд сделала очередной глоток, когда услышала шуршание разворачиваемой фольги, и удивленно посмотрела на Вегу.  
\- Серьезно? Ты способна еще и есть в такую жару?  
\- Я не могу совсем ничего не есть, Джейд. - Тори посмотрела на стол, на котором лежала развернутая шоколадка. – Но я бы не сказала, что делаю это с удовольствием. Хочешь кусочек?  
Джейд поморщилась.  
\- Ладно, поделюсь потом с мальчиками или Кэт, когда они придут.  
Тори вздохнула и отломила дольку. Джейд поймала себя на том, что смотрит на тонкие пальцы, на которых плавится шоколад, и торопливо отвернулась. Она сделала очередной глоток, стараясь смотреть не на Тори, а на редких школьников, которые выползли под солнце из здания, в котором было прохладней, чем на улице.  
\- Чертов шоколад, – негромко выругалась Тори, и Джейд повернулась к ней. – Я не успеваю донести его до рта, как он уже тает, – пожаловалась она, показывая перепачканные пальцы. – У тебя есть салфетки?  
Джейд покачала головой вместо ответа. Тори грустно вздохнула и сделала самую естественную вещь – облизала пальцы.  
Джейд не могла отвести глаз от Веги. Та, закрыв глаза, методично облизывала собственные пальцы; розовый язык то появлялся, то исчезал из виду, унося с собой очередную каплю шоколада. Джейд тут же представила, что еще этот язык мог бы облизать, и ей показалось, что на улице стало еще жарче. Вега была настолько поглощена своим занятием, что даже не замечала, что Джейд бесцеремонно ее разглядывает, пока не закончила очищать пальцы. Только тогда Тори перехватила ее взгляд и смущенно улыбнулась. Но глаза Джейд все равно были направлены на ее губы, на которых осталось порядочное количество шоколада.  
\- У тебя шоколад на губе, – заметила Вест, стараясь звучать как можно суше.  
Тори торопливо провела языком по верхней губе, потом по нижней и вопросительно посмотрела на Джейд. «Черт тебя побери, Вега!» - подумала Джейд, но вслух сказала только.  
\- Нет, еще осталось.  
Тори снова проделала этот маневр, не замечая, что взгляд Джейд следит за каждым движением ее языка. И на этот раз ей не удалось убрать весь шоколад.  
\- Черт возьми, Вега! – выдохнула Джейд, уже не сдерживаясь, и наклонилась к ней, собираясь убрать остатки шоколада большим пальцем. Но в тот момент, когда ее ладонь обхватила щеку Тори, все ее самообладание куда-то улетучилось. Это оказалось так легко – наклониться еще ниже и слизнуть остатки шоколада с нижней губы Тори, медленно и с нажимом проведя по ней языком, чувствуя вкус шоколада и клубничного блеска для губ.  
Джейд медленно отстранилась и посмотрела на ошарашенную Тори, только сейчас поняв, что натворила.  
\- Вот теперь все, – сказала она в своем обычном тоне и затаила дыхание, не зная, как именно Тори отреагирует на ее поступок.  
\- Эм…спасибо? – ответила Вега и смущенно улыбнулась.  
И тогда Джейд выдохнула.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2012-м, не редактировалось


End file.
